


家政工鹤房汐恩

by kuniaki



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shosei, omega shion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: 寡妇鹤为养孩子独自上京成为了平的家政工，感觉有点小妈又有点百合
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

预警：鹤结过婚有孩子，平有过女朋友，鹤比平大十六岁（不过他们没在tla也没发生关系所以）

1

大平人生中最重要的几件事，都是在家里的钟点工鹤房汐恩的陪伴下度过的。  
十五岁的时候，大平考高中。备考的时候，每天都很辛苦，早上天还没亮就起来背英语，晚上写完了作业还要做数学题。大平其实并不是个聪明的孩子，比起学习，他更喜欢唱歌跳舞，和朋友一起打游戏。但他父亲是个政治家，所有亲戚的目光都放在他身上。都厅的大平议员的孩子却考进了工业高中，以后去当技术工人，这像话吗？逢年过节，大家聚起来八卦的时候，一个一个头摇得像拨浪鼓，可其实谁都暗自偷笑，等着看他们家笑话呢。大平不在乎当技术工人，可是他在乎爸爸妈妈被亲戚看不起。因此，脑袋瓜再怎么笨，他也要啃着铅笔头挑灯夜战，一直读到猫咪都睡觉了，大街上只有抓老鼠的猫头鹰。  
大平最不擅长的就是数学了。对他来说，世界是很简单的，也是很丰富多彩的。而不是数学书上冷冰冰的、一个楼梯接着一个楼梯的道理。最多的晚上，他都在台灯下，对着黑漆漆的窗户写数学。这时候，鹤房就会走进来，给他热一杯加了糖的牛奶。  
鹤房其实给他们做完晚饭就该走了，可是大平备考的那几个月，鹤房天天都留到很晚。鹤房家里有个孩子，现在十三岁了，在滋贺一所县立中学读初一，听说成绩不错。鹤房就是为了供这个孩子上学，才独自一人上京做家政工。至于那个孩子的父亲是谁，为什么鹤房得一个人供养这个孩子，大平很长一段时间都不知道。鹤房和其他家政工不一样的地方是，他现在只有三十岁出头，还年轻得很。鹤房二十岁还没到就生了孩子，之后就没有在读书，在家带孩子，偶尔出去打打工补贴家用。不知怎么的，也许出了什么变故，他不得不靠自己一个人养孩子了。他只好把那孩子托给娘家带，自己只身一人来到东京。  
大平那时候不知道，人生往往是不会如人所愿的。鹤房开始在他家做事的时候，大平还在读小学六年级。那时候鹤房比现在更年轻，但眉眼间透着一股疲倦。现在想来，那时候变故大概刚发生不久。鹤房没有消化这一切的时间，还没反应过来就身处于陌生的大都市。他看不出来鹤房的苦，只是经常被关在家里弹钢琴的他，突然家里来了一个大哥哥，不仅漂亮，还会做菜，会把家里的桌子柜子擦得干干净净，还会唱好听的歌，就好像突然得到了新朋友一样，每天欣喜若狂地缠着鹤房玩。  
备考的那段时间，大平不再找鹤房玩了。其实大平慢慢长大，有了自己的朋友，放学后常常偷偷溜去唱卡拉OK或是去游戏厅后，和鹤房的交集也变得越来越少，到最后只剩下了每天饭桌上的那几句“今天过得怎么样？明天想吃什么？”。一般来说，家政工不会和雇主一起吃饭。但大平的父母经常不在家，所以叫鹤房也做上自己那一份晚饭，陪着大平吃完再走，顺便做好明天大平的便当。那时，大平已经习惯了鹤房的陪伴，不再像最初一样，发现了什么新鲜事都要告诉鹤房了。  
但鹤房总是自己留下来陪大平。洗完碗，他脱了围裙，一个人坐在饭厅里，对着饭厅的黄色落地灯，有时候看看漫画，有时候拿着铅笔在小本子上算账，有时候不知道在干什么。过一会儿他就去大平的房间敲敲门，问他要不要吃东西，或者干脆就把他拉起来，拉去阳台上休息眼睛。大平那个时候有些埋怨鹤房，他正是关键的时期，怎么老来打扰他。小点心什么的，吹风什么的，根本就是没必要的事。  
后来过了很多年，大平还会回想起，每天暗无天日的学习生活中，晚上和鹤房一起在阳台上看见的星星。大平家住在二十三层的大公寓，看不到树也看不见花，东京的夜景很漂亮，可他看着只觉得很累。鹤房就叫他抬起头，在天上找星星，找飞过的飞机，找闪烁的电视塔，找可能出现的外星人。天气渐渐变冷，哈出的气逐渐变成白色，鹤房身上穿的衣服也变得臃肿起来。他总是穿着土里土气的大棉袄，大平就把自己的就羽绒服送给他穿。他们穿着带着大平味道的羽绒服肩并肩站在阳台上，两个人都仰着头，张着嘴，嘴里冒出白气，谁也说不出话。

后来大平终于考上了都内一所很偏差值不错的私立学校。鹤房很为他高兴，给他做了一桌子菜，捧着脸笑眯眯地看着他吃。放榜那一天晚上，爸爸妈妈又没有回来。大平本来想和朋友们去唱卡拉OK，但是这时鹤房打电话来，说我买了土豆和牛肉，现在回去给你炖。大平拿着手机发了一会呆，转头跟朋友们说，不好意思啊，今天我就不去了。改天一起去USJ玩吧！  
大平知道，自己的高中生活只会比备考那段时间更加辛苦。一个脑子不太聪明的小孩混在一群有钱的聪明人里，想跟上其他人的步速就得拼尽全力。大平对自己不太抱希望，事实上，他也经常是全年级垫底的。但是做了土豆炖牛肉的那天晚上，鹤房看着他，在饭厅的黄色灯光里，对他说，我知道你有多努力。很多个晚上，他想起这句话，一个人在被窝里哭泣。

第二件事，是大平的失恋。大平高中的时候和一个很漂亮的beta姐姐谈恋爱，谈了一个学期，每天中午都和姐姐一起在天台上吃便当，放学后在河滩边闲逛。突然有一天，在他们的恋情快要开始一百三十天的时候，姐姐跟他分手了。  
大平木木地回到家，一个人哭了好久。为什么姐姐要跟他分手呢？大平从来没有想过未来的事，但他觉得和姐姐在一起很开心，他觉得也许这样的幸福会一直持续下去吧。河滩边上吹着的小风，唰唰地往一边倒去的水草，天渐渐黑下去，天边盘旋着丹顶鹤一般的火烧云。大平和姐姐一人捧着一杯奶茶往火烧云里走去。  
为什么那样平淡的快乐，突然一下就消失得无影无踪了呢？为什么就算再想回去找姐姐说话，姐姐也不会再像以前一样，和自己牵着手聊天了呢？是什么改变了呢？是自己改变了吗？是什么错了呢？想不明白的问题塞满了大平的脑袋。  
鹤房用钥匙打开大平家门，一如既往地喊了一声大平。大平用被窝蒙着头哭，没有听见他的声音，也没有听见鹤房在他房间门口敲门。突然，一双手隔着被子抱住了他。  
“怎么了，祥生？”鹤房说，“想哭吗？那就哭吧。”  
大平哇哇大哭起来，哭湿了他的被子。他上气不接下气地想，没事，鹤房哥会帮我洗干净的，会把我的眼泪留下的痕迹全都洗干净。世界上没有别人知道的，只有大平和鹤房知道的眼泪。如果有一天，鹤房死去，大平也死了，这份眼泪也和他们一起被埋进地底。  
大平哭完后，自己跟鹤房说，我没事了。我失恋了……但是现在已经没事了。  
鹤房看着他，用手掌给他擦眼泪。  
“祥生啊。”他说，“你知道我为什么在这里吗？”  
大平摇摇头。其实，他甚至从来都没想过这个问题。鹤房好像理所应当就出现在那里，理所应当就成为了他生活的一部分。  
“我高中的时候和人谈恋爱，那个时候不懂事，肚子给人搞大了，就这样稀里糊涂地结了婚。小孩子嘛，有什么错？什么都不知道地就出现在我肚子里了，我怎么忍心把他送回去？我就把小孩生下来了。对那个人，其实也不是什么刻骨铭心的爱，不过也没什么埋怨，就是一起过日子。后来，那个人出事故死了。”  
大平呆呆地看着他，好像没想到漂亮的鹤房哥哥身上会有这样的往事。他眨眨眼睛，睫毛上的泪水滴落下来，突然觉得和鹤房比起来，自己的失恋不值一提。鹤房握着他的手，平静地说：“谁的人生都会发生一些莫名其妙的事儿的。我也是不知道怎么回事，人就在这里了。但是因为这些莫名其妙的事，我不是也陪着你长大了吗？这不也是一件好事？”  
“所以不要忘记这些事，也不要辜负你今天流的眼泪。”  
大平含着泪点了点头。他爸妈对鹤房总有一些看不起，觉得他职高辍学，又是小地方人，没什么文化。但鹤房对他说过的话，比爸爸妈妈中的哪个人都更加影响了他的一生。

第三件事，是大平奶奶的去世。那时候，大平高中毕业，去读大学了。鹤房不再每天都到那个公寓去，只是一周去一次，打扫打扫卫生，其余时间，他找到了别的需要钟点工的家庭。  
大平的奶奶是对他最好的一个亲人。在鹤房来之前，是奶奶有空的时候就来到这个空荡荡的公寓，和他一起坐在琴凳上弹琴。大平不喜欢弹钢琴，但和奶奶一起弹的钢琴，音符都好像有了颜色。奶奶去世了，好像大平那一部分回忆都跟着她一起死去。  
鹤房知道了这件事，一个人坐着电车去他的大学找他。大平下了课，抱着书从教学楼出来。该去吃饭了，可他一点食欲都没有。鹤房看见他，叫了两声：祥生！祥生！大平听见熟悉的声音，诧异地想：鹤房哥怎么会出现在这里？  
鹤房手里提着小山高的一个大便当盒，穿着黑色的大外套向他跑来。


	2. 下

大平和鹤房找了个没人的长凳子坐着，鹤房把便当盒放在大腿上，拆开外面裹的蓝布，一层一层展示给大平看。  
“这一层是点心，这一层是饭团，这一层是水果。我还做了炸虾天妇罗和玉子烧。苹果削成小兔子，香肠切成小章鱼，都是你小时候喜欢吃的。”  
大平坐在树下，突然一下就想要流泪。  
鹤房那个时候已经三十五岁了，眼角有了细细的皱纹。现在遇到十二岁的小孩，他们都不叫他哥哥，而是叫他叔叔了。鹤房的孩子小英，现在也在准备考大学。  
“快吃吧。下午要上课吗？”鹤房问，“小英在东京这边考试，说想顺道来见见你。”  
大平和小英曾经见过几面，是鹤房娘家有事，把孩子送来东京给他带。小英和鹤房长得很像，眼睛向上翘，鼻子有点大。但小英的颧骨非常高，下巴也更宽一些，大概是随了他从未谋面的鹤房的亡夫。  
上次见面的时候，小英还是初中生，跟在鹤房后面进了大平家门，怯生生的穿着袜子踩在他家光洁的地板上。鹤房在厨房里做饭，大平和小英在一起写作业，小英叫他祥生哥哥。大平叫鹤房鹤房哥，鹤房的小孩叫他祥生哥，这实在是一件非常奇妙的事情。  
现在回想起来，鹤房比他不怎么着家的父母更像是他的家人。大平从来没体验过的，和弟弟坐在房间里写作业，妈妈在厨房做晚饭的感觉，也是鹤房来了之后才第一次体验到的。  
大平忍着眼泪把便当吃完。便当肯定不止一人份，他还没吃掉一半胃就被撑得满满当当。但大平还是一勺一勺地，把自己的脸塞成一个圆圆的气球。一边嚼着熟悉的味道，大平一边感到泪水滑下了他鼓起的两颊。  
“很好很好，吃得很有气势。”鹤房赞许地说。他笑起来还是和以前一样，眼睛眯成两条缝，眼睛下面笑出小月牙。每次看到他这样笑，大平都会想起他刚来家里的时候，也会情不自禁开始想象，遇到他之前，二十六岁之前的鹤房，笑起来是什么样子，“不论什么时候都不能忘记的，就是好吃的便当。”  
大平点点头，豆大的泪珠从眼睛上砸下来：“鹤房哥。”  
“怎么了？”  
“鹤房哥有一天会不会走？”  
鹤房沉默了一会儿。  
“你不想我走，我就不走。”鹤房摸摸他的头。  
大平从没想过，不止自己把鹤房当做亲人，在鹤房心中，他也是一个特别的存在。鹤房丈夫刚过世，葬礼办完还没多久。小英被丢在娘家，鹤房最后一次亲亲他的额头，一个人坐上了去东京的新干线。东京的车站人头攒动。鹤房是二十六岁的前全职主妇，职高都没有读完，也没有过正经工作。他站在西装革履、匆匆走过的上班族男女中，对未来感到深深的迷茫。  
在大平家做家政工，是鹤房在东京找到的第一份工作。东京的厉害人物的孩子，不知道会是什么样？和自己的小英会是完全不同世界里的孩子吗？  
但出人意料的是，住在高高公寓里的小孩，其实也跟任何孩子一样，是个寂寞的小朋友。鹤房第一次见到大平的时候，他在一边打扫电视柜，大平在客厅中央坐着，弹那家卖了鹤房也买不起的立式大钢琴。窗明几净的高级公寓里，大平的眼睛像是涂了蜡的玻璃球。后来大平弹了一个小时，有了十五分钟的休息时间。鹤房给他倒了一杯麦茶喝，自己上前去拿掸子刷了一下大平的钢琴盖。  
“鹤房先生。”大平说，“鹤房先生以后一直会来我们家吗？”  
其实那个时候，鹤房还不知道自己会不会被录用。他蹲下来跟大平说：“你想要我来，我就来。”  
洋娃娃一样的大平像个普通的小孩子一样咧开嘴笑了。他弯着眼睛对鹤房说：“那我要你来。”  
于是，鹤房就成了大平家的家政工，一当就是九年。那时候，他刚和小英分开，能见到他的机会就只有每几个月一次的探亲假和坐在电车上时打开钱包看见的那张照片。对于鹤房来说，他花了更多时间照顾的反而是大平。  
除了他来的那天，大平的家人都没怎么在家过。他洗衣服，晒衣服，做饭，拖地的时候，大平就在旁边坐着，跟他讲今天上了家政课，学做蛋包饭，因为鹤房教过大平，大平做得是班上最好的；跟他讲鹤房哥你知不知道，宇宙里是没有空气的，就算我这样冲你大叫，就在你耳边这样“啊——”，你也听不见；跟他说鹤房哥鹤房哥，你知道我是怎么来的吗？弘贵说小孩都是爸爸妈妈睡觉造出来的。我上一次问妈妈的时候，她说我是捡来的。鹤房哥，你说是真的吗？你也是在什么地方捡到小英的吗？  
小英是个寡言少语的孩子，大平一天说的话能抵上小英一个星期的量。鹤房一边做着事，一边对他说：哦哦哦，那不是挺厉害的嘛！还是我教得好。竟然还有这样的事，就连你这样的大嗓门喊起来我也听不见吗？小英不是捡来的，你也不是捡来的。你是你爸妈的宝贝，也是我的宝贝。  
在各个富人的家庭中间奔波的间隙，在昏暗的宿舍里想起未来的事的时候，那些焦虑不安又疲惫不堪的时间，大平都用小话匣子里倒出的笑容和话语填满了。鹤房也得以每天带着微笑起床，告诉自己一切都不要紧。  
后来，大平渐渐长大，渐渐不再那么依赖鹤房了。终于，大平考上了大学，从家里搬了出去。那时候，大平已经长得和鹤房差不多高，可是他机器一样弹着钢琴的那天好像还是昨天的事。鹤房把大平吃完的便当盒叠在一起，重新用蓝布包起来。大平已经不再流泪了。鹤房把他拉起，问他：“你现在还会不会找星星？”  
东京根本就没有星星。但大平养成了习惯，每次下晚课的时候，他都会抬头看看天上有没有不是人造的光点。  
“我那时候那样跟你说，是想让你多休息休息眼睛。但是最后，我们不是还是找到了星星吗？每找到一颗我们就记下来，到你考上高中的时候，一共找到了二十五颗。相信它会在那里，总会找到的。失去的人，也总有一天会再见的。就不要担心抬着头走路，脚下会摔跤。还在你身边的人会照顾着你的，你就放心地往前走就是了。”  
大平抓着鹤房的手，鹤房因为双手常年泡在水里，又老和消毒剂打交道，皮肤又干又硬，指头上贴着膏药。他看着鹤房，突然说：“鹤房哥，我下午没课。我们到商场去吧！我想给你买护手霜，还想给你买好用的塑胶手套。你中午吃了吗？我还想吃，我们一起去吃点东西吧！”  
大平笑起来，还是小时候那个趴在地板上看鹤房折衣服，在他晾床单的时候在阳台上上窜下跳的小孩子。现在的阳光也和那时候照在大平身上的一模一样。鹤房点点头，和大平牵着手走了。

最后的这一件事，不是大平的重要事件，而是鹤房的重要事件。  
接到鹤房电话的时候，大平正在跟父母安排的Alpha约会。大平的父母希望他考上个好大学，以后能找个门当户对的Alpha嫁了。然而大平最后只考上了个中不溜秋的学校，大平妈只好从别的方面下手，拼命给他介绍商人家的儿子。大平对谈恋爱结婚都不感兴趣，约会时总心不在焉。相亲完，对象十有八九会回去跟大平妈说：您儿子对我好像没什么兴趣……然后再也不来往。  
这天大平在和小泉集团的二儿子吃饭。小泉集团的二儿子叫政和，他父亲和大平的父亲经常勾结在一起，平时也常结伴去打高尔夫。小泉董事长跟夫人关系不怎么样，总在外面偷偷找女人。大平想起鹤房说的，父母关系不好的Alpha要谨慎选择，心里对小泉政和更没了信任。  
吃饭的西餐厅环境很高档，和大平老家闲置多年的那架差不多贵的钢琴上流淌出乐曲。大平不喜欢这个拘束的环境，但食物味道还不错。他想，有一天要带鹤房哥一起来吃。大平端起红酒，用礼貌的笑容和小泉碰杯的时候，手机突然响了。他掏出来一看，来电显示写着鹤房哥。  
“不好意思，我接个电话。”他马上放下玻璃杯，把小泉撂在一边跑进了厕所。  
“鹤房哥，怎么了？”  
那段时间，鹤房有空的时候就会来陪大平，所以不常给他打电话。  
“祥生，我要回滋贺了。”  
鹤房的丈夫生前给人做过财产担保人，现在当事人的工厂破产，人也跑了，债就到了鹤房头上。鹤房决定不论如何，先回滋贺老家一趟，再好好想想该怎么解决这件事。  
小英正好要上大学了，他入学试发挥都很好，好几所好大学都录取了他。鹤房那段时间经常说，我们小英考上了好大学，我们祥生也是独当一面的大学生了。作为职高中退的我养出来的小孩，你们都很争气嘛！  
大平知道，鹤房虽然不能教小英很多知识，但他这些年洗的每一只碗做的每一盘菜，换来的钱都汇回去给了小英。明明是他九年的辛苦终于开始得到回报的时候，为什么却发生这样的事呢？为什么没有一件好事发生在鹤房身上呢？  
鹤房已经习惯了生活不按常理出牌。只是他九年前怎样离开小英，现在也要怎样离开大平了，他心中和当年一样不舍。  
大平放下手机就冲出了餐厅，打了辆车去新干线车站。他在门口等到了拖着小箱子的鹤房。  
不是说我不想你走，你就不走吗？大平想说，但他怎么可以这么任性？大平已经不再是小孩子。  
鹤房看见他，躲开人潮把他拉到一边。他们在花坛边上沉默着，大平第一次发现，不仅他长大了，鹤房也变老了。鹤房不再是二十六岁时那个漂亮哥哥了。小时候，鹤房永远笑眯眯地听大平说话，听他讲那些开心的事难过的事。鹤房笑起来，鼻子呼呼呼地呼着气，非常可爱。他曾经以为，鹤房永远都是那个样子，也永远都会是那个样子。但鹤房只是一个普通人。鹤房站在他面前，眼睛下面有两块青黑，看上去十分憔悴，又十分脆弱。大平觉得，自己好像终于看到了一直视而不见的，鹤房的真面目。  
大平跟着鹤房去了滋贺。在那里，他看到了鹤房的证件，上面写着日野汐恩。他这才知道，原来鹤房的夫姓是日野，小英的全名是日野英。他看到了即将要被抵押的、鹤房跟亡夫共同的房子，他丈夫死前，他就是在这里跟他和小英一起生活了九年。房子很小，采光也不是很好。厨房站下两个人就转不过身了，大平帮着鹤房烧开水泡茶，想象那个他从未有机会见到的十八岁的鹤房，在那时还没被这么多油烟包裹的、更明亮的这个厨房里忙忙碌碌的样子。  
大平回去后，再也不接鹤房的电话了。他更努力地学习，相亲的时候也认真起来，再也没有做过约会到一半突然消失的事。暑假的时候他找了个实习，做一些杂活，认识了公司老板的儿子赤坂有也。他们现在已经确认关系了。订婚宴那天晚上，大平的父母都很高兴，喝着香槟满面红光，问大平有什么想要的，就像他小时候过生日时一样。大平没有像小时候那样要乐高积木或者新衣服。他说，我想帮鹤房哥还钱。  
大平兴高采烈地打电话给鹤房，说鹤房哥，我有个惊喜要给你，你在哪里？在滋贺吗？我现在去找你！  
鹤房那时正好在东京，大平就请他去那家高档餐厅吃饭。一坐下，大平就像邀功的小孩子一样迫不及待地说：鹤房哥，你的房子可以要回来啦！  
鹤房最开始是不同意的。他说：你哪儿来这么多钱？  
“我爸妈有钱，你还不知道吗？”大平说，“反正他们要钱也就是拿来吃东西度假，还不如拿来给你呢。”  
鹤房知道他父母在金钱方面一向不是很纵容他。他摇了摇头，很严肃地说：不行。  
“不行那你怎么办呢？”大平快要哭出来了，“你一定要收下，我已经答应我父母了……我只想要你开心，我想你不走……”  
大平二十年的人生里，有将近一半的时间是和鹤房一起度过的。和即将要和他同枕一床的什么赤坂蓝坂先生相比，鹤房跟他要亲密得多得多。  
鹤房从座位上起来，在他身边蹲下，抱住了他。  
到最后，鹤房还是没收下大平的钱。他不仅不要这钱，还要大平好好考虑考虑结婚的事。“结婚是很重要的，影响一辈子的事，怎么能因为这种事结婚？”是他的原话。  
这种事是什么事？大平想，鹤房的事就是最重要的事，每一件都是顶顶重要的事。  
回去后，赤坂先生打电话来了。  
“祥生，我想跟你谈谈。”他说，“我今天在餐厅看到你了。抱着你的那个人是鹤房哥吗？我觉得比起我，你和他待在一起的时候更开心。我本身并没有现在结婚的打算，是因为对你有好感才答应了这门婚事。希望你好好考虑考虑，你到底想要什么？”  
大平认真地想了。他到底想要什么？人生第一次，不是为了父母的面子，也不是为了不让谁失望，而是为了自己的愿望去做什么事。他想了很久，心里已经有了答案。  
大平又一次坐上了去滋贺的新干线，两千万日元已经打到了他账上。他的名字不会变成赤坂祥生了。也许他要努力工作二十年，才能把这笔钱还给父母，但和鹤房在一起，没什么好害怕的。他们可以一起生活，一起努力攒钱。等钱还完了，他可以和鹤房一起搬到滋贺去，住在见证过鹤房的十八岁的那个小房子里，小英也一起。他们会像真正的一家人一样，挤在小小的厨房里一起做着饭。大平不会变成鹤房祥生，鹤房也不会变成大平汐恩，但是他们早就和彼此融为一体了，少了谁都不完整。大平在新干线上摇晃着，心已经飞到了滋贺，飞到了鹤房身边。


End file.
